


迷恋

by Babyzebra



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther - Fandom, killchalla, 黑豹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyzebra/pseuds/Babyzebra
Summary: T'challa在疯狂的迷恋一个男人





	迷恋

 

 

 

     T'challa在闹钟响之前醒来，小心翼翼地关掉，害怕吵醒床上趴着熟睡的男人。  
     他站在镜子前看一丝不挂的自己，挺立涨大的乳头，被掐的青紫的腰肢，红肿的嘴唇，都足以呈现昨晚的疯狂。精液填满了他的后穴，现在正不受控制地流出来，T'challa沾了些在手上放在嘴里，舔掉，对镜子露出个干净又满足的笑。  
     “真淫荡。” 男人吸吮着他的耳垂，勃起的巨大借着精液挺进炙热的后穴。一边野兽般的在他身体里进出，一边欣赏镜子里他陷入情欲无法自拔的放荡模样。  
      T'challa呻吟着含住男人伸过来的手指，故意模仿口交的样子舔舐，他知道男人在看。  
      男人的动作果然越来越凶狠，最后一滴不剩的射进T'challa的身体。

      T'challa把整个镜子和洗手台上的精液擦干净。不管被操射多少次，他还是觉得很羞耻。  
      男人走的时候留了一张黑卡和车钥匙，还贴心地把助理的联系方式写在便签上贴在冰箱门上；落款是很官方的签名，T'challa家里已经有无数张，但他还是珍惜的收藏起来。  
      “我去拍戏几个月，要听话。”  
      T'challa对着手机傻笑了一会儿，回复：“好的，先生。”  
      他穿戴整齐走上阳台，一艘飞船在空中浮现。T'challa从容地踏进打开的舱门，并向迎接他的女战士点头示意。  
     “最近好吗？将军？”  
     “很好，我的王子。国王和王后都很想念您，更迫不及待听您在这里的生活了。对了”  
      女将军欲言又止的样子让T'challa好奇，“请讲，Okoye。”  
     “是公主，她说她要跟您好好谈谈。”  
     T'challa没当回事，体力消耗过大的他窝在松软的沙发里渐渐睡着。


End file.
